In a conventional multi-track head, shielding means is provided between a plurality of head cores to prevent crosstalk which is apt to occur in such a multi-track head. However, as described hereafter in detail, crosstalk between a plurality of head cores cannot be prevented sufficiently by such a shielding means. It is very important to prevent such crosstalk phenomena when a magentic head core is used for recording while an adjacent magnetic head core is used for reproducing. When an electrical signal prerecorded on a track on a magnetic medium, such as a magnetic tape, is reproduced by a magnetic head core while the reproduced signal is being recorded on an adjacent track by an adjacent head core, a beat frequency is apt to occur if crosstalk occurs between these adjacent head cores.
In order to prevent such crosstalk phenomena between adjacent head cores, it is possible to use a core holder made of a synthetic resin in place of a conventional metallic core holder. Although such a core holder made of a synthetic resin has a satisfactory results as to crosstalk characteristic, such a synthetic resin core-holder cannot be as precisely manufactured as with a metallic core-holder. Furthermore, such a synthetic resin core-holder does not have thermal stability. For these reasons, a core holder made of a synthetic resin is not suitable for high-grade tape players, such as a tape recorder and a tape deck.